


【卡佐】没有钱

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: sjb文学，代餐代饿了开始动笔写。【故事梗概】老卡，社畜，穷得不行，出卖温情。小佐，dk，全家死光，光有钱，但缺爱。我bad bad，我烂俗，我就喜欢搞这东西，别骂角色。唯一cp卡佐。带琳提及。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 39





	【卡佐】没有钱

“佐助？佐助？”鸣人摇着佐助的肩膀，把他那位盯着手机屏幕的同桌唤回人间。

“我说啊佐助你要不要跟我们一起去打篮球？”鸣人指了指门口站着的鹿丸，牙和志乃，问道。

“不去了，你们去吧，我有事情。”

“诶？可是佐助你不来的话我们又要输的说！”

没有理会鸣人在他身后夸张的尖叫，佐助拎起书包起身，径直走出门，瞥也没瞥站在门口的三个人一眼。

佐助在等一条简讯，他等了一下午，对方也没回他一个字。

聊天记录还停留在三个小时前自己发的那条。

「 **今天晚上来陪我。**

 **——宇智波佐助** 」

佐助动了动手指，他本来不想用这种方法引诱男人出来，但是对方打定了主意不回他简讯，这是佐助能想到的唯一的方法。

「 **手机转账：¥200,000** 」

金钱的效果立竿见影，三分钟不到对方就传来回信。

「 **好的，晚上我会来。**

 **——旗木卡卡西** 」

佐助勾了勾嘴角，他是真心实意地笑，眼睛里也明目张胆地露出不屑。

他知道旗木卡卡西的软肋是什么，说起来有点庸俗，是 **钱** 。钱这个东西，虽然庸俗，但是有效，毕竟宇智波佐助最不缺的就是钱。所以只要他宇智波佐助还有钱，他旗木卡卡西还缺钱，那么卡卡西永远都会乖乖回他的短信，也会永远都回到他的身边。

卡卡西的确也如他在简讯中承诺一样，如约去了佐助的家。他倒不会像其他被包养的人那样有溜须金主的自觉，从来没有对佐助露出过那种谄媚又心甘情愿的魅惑笑容，但他一直都信守承诺。

只要给钱，旗木卡卡西一切好说。

在某种层面来说，旗木卡卡西也算得上是十分具有职业素养。

佐助在市中心的公寓面积很大，就算卡卡西来过很多次，还是不太熟悉公寓繁琐的格局。跟自己只有一个房间的房子完全不同，佐助的公寓光进入的大门就有四个，他也需要走一段路才能从门厅走到房间。

“怎么现在才来？”佐助两道细眉拧在一起，不满于卡卡西的晚到。

除非约在外面，他从来不和卡卡西约见面的具体时间。卡卡西也的确经常迟到，但佐助对那一个半个小时从不在意。

归根结底，佐助还是个高中生，有大把的时间可以浪费，挥霍，玩包养游戏。

“抱歉，今天加班，有点晚了。”

卡卡西的确看起来十分疲惫，眼底有些发青，配上无精打采的灰白色头发，整个人显得都有些衰败。

虽说不是光彩照人，但底子在那，帅哥还是帅哥。

佐助决定跟卡卡西产生包养关系的原因不仅仅是卡卡西是一个帅哥，但是谁也不能否定的是，无论谁面对一张好看的脸，都是自觉地降低对他要求的底线并本能地产生好感。

这也是宇智波佐助虽然性格冷漠也能在女孩中拥有高人气的原因。

“你有吃晚饭吗，佐助？”

佐助终于等到卡卡西对自己的关心，有点委屈的撇了撇嘴，有些女气的表情浮现在他的脸上并不会让人觉得有丝毫的违和感。会撒娇的男孩可能会让人觉得有些浮夸，但会撒娇的佐助不会。

“怎么可能会吃，我在等着谁啊。”

卡卡西被佐助的话呛到，摸了摸鼻子说了声抱歉，倒不是因为愧疚，作为成年人，让高中生空着肚子等自己等到快十点，任谁都会不好意思。

冰箱里空荡荡的，只剩几瓶啤酒，好像还是上回去超市佐助让卡卡西买的，但回来后两人谁也没喝过，连位置都没变，原封不动地摆在那里。最后卡卡西从储藏柜里翻出两杯番茄拉面，烧了热水，两个人面对面的泡着吃。

如果卡卡西今晚没有加班，那两个人就会去楼下的超市买菜上楼，卡卡西会做他最拿手的盐煎秋刀鱼，或者去两条街以外的寿司店吃晚餐。

速食拉面吃的很快，吃完后卡卡西主动收拾残局。不像是被包养的金丝雀，佐助感觉卡卡西有时倒挺像是个男保姆的。

卡卡西自然知道佐助叫他来时为了干什么的，他跟佐助的关系虽然乍说起来会让人觉得难以接受，但在某种意义上讲，确实简单直白。

他缺钱，佐助缺爱。

卡卡西想不明白佐助为什么会提出包自己这样的三十代大叔，毕竟宇智波佐助有钱有颜有头脑，想必无论是做/爱还是谈恋爱都不会缺人，就算找援助交际的话，一样的钱也能找到比卡卡西嘴甜貌美会办事的顶级货色。

但卡卡西不会纠结于这些，有人大方地给他钱他就万幸，他随叫随到，且干且珍惜。

佐助推开盥洗室的门时，卡卡西正抬着手臂揉着头发上的泡沫，他的头发被拢到了脑后，露出好看的额头。透过沾水的浴室玻璃卡卡西美好的肉体影绰绰地显现出来。不像佐助那样还在抽条生长的高中生，卡卡西拥有成年男子宽大的骨架和健壮的肉体，穿着衣服时看着有点削瘦，但脱精光时该长的肌肉一块也不少，典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。

此外，技术也很好，也很能干。

卡卡西没有惊诧于佐助的破门而入，而是淡定的让佐助稍等他一会。卡卡西的声音被浴室里蒸腾的热气稀释的有些飘渺，听起来像是快要散去了。

佐助没有理会卡卡西，他脱掉了披在自己身上的浴衣，拉开浴室的门，径直走了进去。

佐助的浴室不小，但同时容纳两个男人还是显得过于狭窄了。

“佐助，”当佐助走进浴室里，卡卡西的声音终于真切地传来了，“要做的话等我出去好吗？这里太窄了。”

“不要。”佐助说着伸手握住了卡卡西的性器。

佐助葱白一样的纤长手指沿着卡卡西的茎身来回撸动，滑到顶端时还用指甲轻轻搔弄着顶端的小口，另一只手也能贴心地照顾到沉甸甸垂坠着的囊袋。佐助性对象虽然只有卡卡西一人，但这几年从卡卡西身上也学到不少技巧，对于卡卡西身上的敏感带也是一清二楚，他知道用什么样的力度和方式让那个大家伙迅速勃起。

没多大一会儿沉睡的器官就被佐助撩拨起来，此时正在佐助手里昂扬地挺翘着。卡卡西的性器很大，远超日本男人的平均值，但颜色却很淡。此时就算完全勃起，也不会显得十分狰狞。

头顶的花洒还开着，两个人身上沾的都是湿漉漉的水，卡卡西的那根鸡巴也是。佐助无法确定让卡卡西的阴茎变得这么湿的是单纯的水还是因为卡卡西的铃口液流出了些什么别的体液，但他敢打赌卡卡西现在肯定想做得不行。

“我去拿安全套。”

“别去了，”佐助一边用手指草草地插着自己的后穴，做着扩张，另一只手拽住了卡卡西的手臂。热水把佐助的穴口润的湿软，没费什么功夫就容纳下了佐助的两根手指，“我又不会怀孕。”

“还是说，你在外面跟别的人上床了？”

卡卡西的眼里闪现出晦涩的烦厌，但很快那丝情绪就散在他的眼底了。

“没有，”卡卡西老实回道，就算他现在下面翘的老高，声音听起来也和平时没什么两样，“我只和你一个人上床。”

不知道佐助有没有听到卡卡西的话，他正扶着卡卡西，另一只手正高频插自己插得正欢，大腿根正痉挛般地颤抖着，咬着嘴唇忍住嘴里溢出的呻吟。

“唔—”，没有堵住的呻吟从佐助的嘴角溢出。

“吻我，然后干我。”他对卡卡西命令道。

男人温热的唇落了上来。

卡卡西很听话，佐助让他干什么他就干什么。佐助让他干他，他就会把佐助干得一边求饶一边哭着射出体内的最后一滴液体，从不偷懒。

此时卡卡西正听话地低头吻着佐助，勾缠着佐助的舌头，缠绵地舔吻着佐助的上颚，让佐助一边跟他接吻一边在他身上难耐地磨蹭着。

他抬起佐助的一条腿，离开手指后的小穴正饥渴地收缩着，等待着被那根大东西填满。

“唔—”

卡卡西插入的瞬间，佐助发出了声混着丝痛苦的甜蜜呻吟。无论过了多少次，插入的过程还是会让佐助难以忍耐，但心理上的满足感又会像催化剂一般把生理上的痛苦转换成精神上的愉悦。

卡卡西搂着佐助的腰，让佐助瘫在自己的怀里，等着他的后穴适应自己阴茎的大小，直到佐助不在发出细碎的喘息，才问道，“可以动了吗？”

卡卡西的性器埋在自己体内，让佐助产生了一种饱胀充实的满足感，被填满的不仅仅是自己的后穴。此时此刻，佐助觉得自己不仅被人干着，也是被人爱着的。他伸手摸了摸自己跟卡卡西相连的那块地方，点了点头。

卡卡西挺着腰动了起来。

粗大的性器跟手指不同，能轻而易举地干进佐助的体内的深处。性器抽动时从怒张的龟头到青筋勃起到茎身都能结实地摩擦到佐助甬道里的那点凸起，快感像潮水一样蔓延上来，一点点把佐助淹没，把他溺死在无边的情欲中。

卡卡西极富技巧地干着佐助，三浅一深地顶着他，阴茎抽出时会带出一圈艳红色的肠肉紧紧箍在他的鸡巴上，每次却又偏偏留着顶端卡在佐助体内，引诱着佐助湿热的肠肉收缩着挽留他。

“唔—呃—卡..卡卡西— 呃啊—”

佐助带着哭腔的呻吟从喉咙里溢出来，哭着叫着卡卡西的名字。他被干得流泪，生理性泪水汩汩地从他的眼眶里冒出来，在重力的作用下跟着花洒洒下的水一起沿着他的脸淌下。接连不断的快感从后穴传来，沿着每一根神经游走，让他修长的脖子都绷的紧紧的。

他一条腿被卡卡西捞起，着地的那一条腿也被卡卡西干的酸软无力，全凭卡卡西捞起自己的手臂和插着鸡巴的后穴支撑着自己。

与冷漠的外表不同的是，佐助敏感的不仅是内心，还有身体，而且卡卡西还清楚佐助身体的每一处敏感带。

佐助被干的射了出来。

就着下半身还相连的姿势，卡卡西将佐助翻身压在了贴着瓷砖的墙壁上。因为刚才的高潮，穴肉还缠着粗大的阴茎越绞越紧，忽然间的旋转带来的快感让佐助闭着眼睛呜咽着。卡卡西不管尚处于不应期的佐助，伸手握住佐助射完精的阴茎，在手里撸动着，拇指和食指揉动着顶端，时不时用指尖擦过用来射精的小孔。后面也没停，大开大合操着佐助，每一下都精准又狠绝地撞在佐助的前列腺上。

“啊！别—呃—求你—”

佐助的啜泣和理智被灭顶的快感撞碎，过激的刺激终于把他折磨的哭了出来。他尚处于不应期中，本能反应让他挣扎地躲避卡卡西揉搓他阴茎顶端的手，然而他被卡卡西圈在怀里，无论怎样都逃不开来自后穴和前面的双重快感，毫无章法的挣动也不过是让快感成倍的增长罢了。大量透明色的液体被佐助淅淅沥沥地射出来，佐助也无暇去判断他是被卡卡西操尿了还是因为快感溢出的大量前列腺液，因为他正被干得爽得直哭。

“爽了吗？”卡卡西问道，他的鼻息扑在佐助耳后的一小块皮肤上。

佐助还在喘着粗气，他的心脏快的像是要从胸腔里跳了出来。这次高潮之后他身体的每一寸都在舒爽地颤抖着。脑子里想起刚才过电般的快感，佐助闭上眼睛点了点头。

等到佐助的穴肉不再因为高潮而绞动，卡卡西才草草地在佐助体内抽插几下，然后把自己的阴茎从佐助体内抽了出来。

“别！”佐助感受到楔在自己身体里的那截炽热的东西正在一点点地抽离，忙反手去按卡卡西的腰，想把他留在自己体内。

但卡卡西的阴茎还是从那湿热的甬道中抽离出来。他胡乱地撸了几下，呼吸有点粗重，然后射在了自己的手心里。佐助在一旁有点不满的看着这一切。

“为什么不射给我？”眼角的绯红还没从佐助的眼角褪去，这让他抬头看卡卡西时有种欲泫欲泣的错觉。

如果不是控诉那样的事情的话。

“那样的话会容易生病，也不好清理。”卡卡西说。

这的确是卡卡西会考虑的事情，他的专业素养知道把什么考虑在第一位。

有些男人会因为不喜欢橡胶的束缚感而拒绝带套，但卡卡西从来不会。他考虑的从来不是几十分钟的舒不舒服，而是将后续的全部后果都考虑在内。

卡卡西让佐助出去等他，自己则在浴室里收拾两人刚才留下的残局。

等到卡卡西从盥洗室里出来时，佐助已经躺在了他的大床里，性爱过后泛上来的疲惫感让他此时只想舒舒服服地睡上一觉。

“你不会是想走了吧？”佐助问道，卡卡西正在套西装裤地手一顿，他回头看着佐助没有说话，沉默地默认了佐助的说法。

“我是让你今晚陪我的，晚上还没过去，你明早才能走。”

“好。”卡卡西听话地脱掉套上半截的裤子，换上睡衣，爬上了佐助的大床跟佐助并排躺在了一起。

没有性爱过后的温存，卡卡西仰面躺着，心里计算这个月银行卡里还会有多少余额。佐助背对着卡卡西侧躺着，半张脸陷进枕头里，困的下一秒就要睡着了。

“说点漂亮话，卡卡西。”佐助含糊的声音从旁边传来。

“我爱你，佐助。”

“谢谢。”说完，佐助就在被褥里找到了一个最舒服的姿势睡着了。


End file.
